The Rules Of The Game
by CasperTwins
Summary: After witnessing something they shouldn’t Hinata, Ino, Temari and Tenten find themselves living in the roughest dorm of campus and trapped in love triangles with the scariest men alive, the Akatsuki. AU. ItaHinaSasu KisaTenNeji HidaTemaShika KakuInoSai


**The Rules Of The Games**

**Prologue**

A man ran hurriedly down a dark ally in the city on Konoha. There was sweat rolling down his face and ghastly pants ripping themselves from his throat. He was dead. No, worse than dead and he knew it. His potty mouth always got him into trouble, but never did he think it would cause him his death. At the time he hadn't known who the girl was he had been hitting on. No, what he hadn't known was _whose_ girlfriend she was. He had, after all, never in a million years believe he would be chatting up the infamous Akatsuki leaders girl. And now that was his downfall.

There where hurried footsteps coming from behind him, closer then they had been a second ago. Kaoru was tiring, but it seemed his pursuers weren't. He tore around a corner, then another, in the hopes of losing them. It was, however, hopeless. Especially when he ran head first into a large solid chest.

He fell, hard to the floor smacking his head slightly. He ignored it, however, and instead looked up into the fearsome pale eyes and sharp teeth of Kisame Hoshigaki, the 'Muscles' of Akatsuki.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little mouse trying to escape his fate." The almost shark like teeth glinted in a smirk as Kisame ran a hand through his blue hair.

Loud foot steps came to a halt just behind Kaoru and he turned and laid his fearful eyes onto the two men that had been chasing him. Both were easily recognisable just like their comrade.

The one standing further back had bright blond hair that hung over one of his light blue eyes, Deidara the 'Arsenal' of Akatsuki, the man who was responsible for the explosions of hundreds of buildings. The closer one, with sleek white hair and murderous purple eyes, was Hidan, Akatsuki hit man, the person whose hands were stained with more blood then any free man alive.

"It's about time Kisame, we've been running for fucking ages." Hidan moved, ignoring Kaoru completely and going to stand beside Kisame. "If I have any bloody blisters because of you, your so dead."

Kisame just laughed, a laugh that sent chills down Kaoru's back, and patted the shorter man on the back. "I'm sure you'll be fine in a few minutes, Hidan-san, after you've had your fun." His eyes glinted as he said this and Kaoru knew exactly what he meant.

A bone chilling smile lit up Hidan's pale face as he turned his purple eyes on Kaoru's, "I know, I know, I'm getting to it." He moved closer, blocking out Kisame and pulling out a long silver knife. "You're a real idiot, you know." He moved closer and Kaoru's breath hitched as he tried to scramble back, only to be stopped by the blond behind him. "I mean after all, Pein hates people touching his stuff."

He had no time to run, to scream, to move. He was dead.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pein sat behind the large wooden desk in his 'office', if one could call it an office with the beanbags spread out around the room with various gaming systems set up around the walls. It was near impossible to think that this was the room where the Akatsuki set up their base.

The Akatsuki were a bunch of nine teenage boys, including Pein, which simply cared nothing for the rules or exceptions of others. They were powerful and well know throughout Japan, even the current Yakuza group didn't dare define them, but chose to instead work alongside them.

His phone, that sat on the desk, vibrated telling Pein he had a message. He paused before pressing the receive button, the words 'mission complete' flashed across his screen and Pein felt himself smirk.

"Was that from Kisame?" Itachi asked from across the room were he was sitting reading, his dark red eyes never leaving his page. Uchiha Itachi the 'Brain' behind the whole organization, as well as a lot of the money. With his long sleek hair and inhuman eyes he was feared by all who saw him.

"Yes it was, he Hidan and Deidara will be back shortly." Pein let his eyes scan over the other four people in the room, all of whom were involved in their own activities.

The dark haired and heavily bandaged Tobi sat playing one of the game consoles with the dark skinned, yellow eyed Zetsu. Zetsu was the best spy most likely known to man kind, not once had he failed. He could get into any place imaginable and never be seen.

Tobi however played a very different role, the 'Idiot'. He was mostly the person who caused diversion and drew people's attentions away from where they weren't wanted. He was also an interrogator of sorts. Tobi would be able to draw any information he wanted just by talking to someone, his innocent and happy-go-lucky appearance was a very good distraction.

This however only worked half of the time, the over half was needed for torture and interrogation, and this job was for the resident poison expert, Sasori. The man knew near another ever potion in existence and could easily whip up an antidote in no time. Many times he had saved the lives of his teammates.

The last remaining man was Kakuzu, the 'Banker' of Akatsuki, the man who was responsible for all the finances and profit that went on. His large build was much like that of Kisame, but Kakuzu didn't have any of the physically strength that the blue haired man possessed, but then Kisame had none of the money intelligence that Kakuzu did.

The dark haired banker could easily con a man out of millions of yen in one sitting.

This left Pein himself with the most difficult job of all. The job of controlling and maintaining the Akatsuki. It was without a doubt the most tiring and time consuming job of all.

These nine boys were the most fearsome and terrifying boys in all of Konaha, but was it possible that they were about to meet their match.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**AN- First chapter of a new story, chapters will get longer this is just smaller as it is the prologue. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto, just the plot!**


End file.
